De unas notitas en clase
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: 15 Viñeta Siri/Rem, ambientada en su séptimo curso. Acerca del aburrimiento de los Merodeadores en clase, y de cómo terminará todo. Contiene slash y yaoi, relación chico-chico.


¡Hola a todos!

Espero que os guste mi viñeta, y que me dejéis review para decirme qué os ha parecido. Esto salió de una clase donde estaba hablando con mi mejor amiga, y me imaginé como serían los merodeadores en una clase aburrida.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Advertencias:** Flash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. No hay nada fuerte, solo insinuaciones, Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>De unas notitas en clase<strong>

Un agradable sol otoñal entraba por los grandes ventanales de la clase de Historia de la Magia donde estaban los alumnos de séptimo, y el fantasma del Profesor Binns hablaba con su tono de voz monótono de siempre, indiferente al buen tiempo.

En un día normal, el estudioso y aplicado Remus Lupin estaría tomando apuntes acerca de las revueltas de los globins, o los tratados de los gigantes. Pero ese día, estaba distraído, mirando por el ventanal con actitud distraída. Algo raro estaba pasando.

Lo que pasaba era que Remus estaba demasiado ocupado recordando la noche anterior, la que había pasado con Sirius. Había sido magnífico. No, más que magnífico, sublime. Estaban perfectamente juntos, se compenetraban el uno al otro como nadie más podía hacer.

Porque si un año antes le hubieras preguntado al licántropo de ojos miel qué lo volvía loco, hubiera respondido: _El chocolate, y la Luna_. Pero desde un tiempo atrás, la respuesta había cambiado: ahora era _El chocolate, la Luna, y Sirius Black_.

En ese momento, algo interrumpió su ensoñación: un trozo de pergamino cayó enfrente de él en la mesa. Miró a su espalda, y dos filas hacia atrás, una a la derecha, Sirius lo miraba sonriente desde su pupitre, con esa sonrisa que era precisamente la que volvía loco al licántropo. Remus abrió el trozo de pergamino, y rió por lo bajo al leer la nota. Escribió, y la volvió a pasar. A partir de ese instante, hubo un intercambio constante.

_S: Remus, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No tomas apuntes?_

_R: No, paso._

_S: :O Alarma mundial, vigilen todos, escóndanse en sus casas. El perfecto prefecto Remus Lupin no está prestando atención en clase._

_R: Anda, calla, tonto. Tampoco es tan importante que me falten los de un día._

_S: Eso es muy raro. ¿Tienes fiebre, Moony?_

_R: No ¬ ¬'_

_S: Entonces, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi Remus?_

_J: Tu Remus está demasiado ocupado recordando lo que le hiciste ayer._

_S: Prongs, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Es eso verdad, Rem? ¿Tan bueno soy?_

_R: 1: ¿Por qué te metes, James? 2: Debes reconocer que fue sublime, estuviste fantástico. Me encantó :$_

_S: Pues a mí me encantaste tú. Cuando quieras lo repetimos, bonito._

_J: No me gusta el tinte que está tomando la conversación, hay demasiada información. Señores, eso se hace cuando están solos, en la intimidad._

_R: Pues vete. Para empezar, ¿quién te ha invitado?_

_P: Eso, eso. ¿Por qué te metes?_

_S: ¿Tú también, Wormtail? Os recuerdo que este papel era al principio entre Remus y yo._

_P: La clase es muy aburrida._

_J: Eso, ese tío no para de hablar de gente que murió hace tiempo._

_R: Pues tomad apuntes. También va para ti, Sirius._

_S: Toma tú._

_J: Eso, tu representa que eres el aplicado._

_P: Y el estudioso._

_R: ..._

_P: Venga, por favor, Moony, No entiendo nada de lo que dice..._

_R: Si os calláis y paráis con los papelitos, quizá me pongo a tomarlos._

_S: ¡Sí!_

_P: ¡Sí!_

_J: ¡Sí!_

_R: Tontos._

_P: Con mucho gusto._

_S: Orgullosamente tonto._

_J: Orgullosamente tonto y merodeador._

_S: ¡Cuatro para uno..._

_J: Y uno para los cuatro!_

_R: Veo que no ha llegado a vuestro celebro lo de callarse. Sirius, castigado una semana._

_S: No me hagas eso, por favor, Remus. :'( Todo menos eso..._

_P: Jajajaja pobre Padfoot._

_J: Ya pareces una mujer, Moony._

Media hora después, en otro pergamino:

_J: ¿Moony, me pasas los apuntes?_

_R: No_

_J: Por favor..._

_R: La respuesta sigue igual._

_P: ¿Y a mí?_

_R: Doble no..._

_S: ¿Y a mí, lobito guapo?_

_R: A ti quizá..._

_S: ¿Y como te convenzo?_

_R: Ya sabes qué debes hacer..._

_S: Pues cuando quieras, bonito._

_R: Será un gusto, mi perrito sexy._

_J: *Imaginándomelo* *Arcadas*_

_P: *Sonido de vómito*_

_S: Ignora a estos tonto, Rem._

_R: Me paso la vida ignorándolos. ¿Por dónde íbamos, guapetón?_

_S: No se, recuérdamelo tú..._

En ese momento, sonó el timbre, y todo el mundo se levantó de su silla y empezó a salir. Todo el mundo, menos Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Padfoot? ¿Por qué no te levantas? - preguntó James. Al ver la razón, él y Peter empezaron a reír, y Remus se sonrojó.

- Vaya, sí que te ha gustado la conversación, Padfoot. - dijo Wormtail riendo - Estás más palote que Pinocho.

- ¿Pinocho? ¿Quién es Pinocho?

- Es un muñeco muggle, que ahora no importa. - dijo Remus - Con vosotros dos - señaló a James y a Peter - ya hablaré yo después. Y tú - cogió de la mano a Sirius, y lo hizo levantar de la silla - te vienes conmigo.

- ¿Entonces ya no estoy castigado? - le sonrió picadamente Sirius a Remus mientras los cuatro empezaban a salir de la clase y llegaban al pasillo.

- Claro que no, guapetón. - el licántropo le regaló una palmada en el trasero a su novio, que le hizo dar un pequeño salto. Luego, se dirigió a los otros dos merodeadores - Id a comer, pero no os aseguramos que lleguemos a tiempo... - la pareja se alejó por el pasillo lleno de gente, cogidos de la mano, y cuando estaban a punto de girar una esquina, James les gritó.

- Pero comportaros, eh! ¡No queremos encontrar nada roto cuando volvamos, como la última vez!

- ¡Eso tampoco te lo aseguramos, Prongs! - le gritó Sirius de vuelta. Los cuatro merodeadores volvieron a reír, y luego la parejita se perdió de vista, en dirección a los dormitorios de los chicos de séptimo. Ese mediodía, Remus y Sirius fueron malos, muy malos. Y vaya si se divirtieron. Pero por suerte, no rompieron nada.


End file.
